


In the Light

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This work goes hand in hand with my In the Dark story. This takes place around Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This does not follow the book or the movie. You haven't seen Sirius since he was locked up in Azkaban prison. The past 15 years have not been kind to you.! After losing your James and Lily, you are not allowed to see your nephew. Now things are different and it may be a chance to regain the family that you thought you had lost forever!
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_12 Grimmauld Place_

You never thought that you would be outside of this house again! Now here you are! You stared at the doorway with depressed eyes. It wasn’t until you felt Remus Lupin place his hand on the small of your back did you move. You quickly looked over your shoulder and adjusted your umbrella as the heavy rain continued to pour down. 

“Are you alright?” 

Remus asked gently. He knew that it was a silly question. No, you were not alright. Your eyes alone told Remus how you were feeling. The past 15 years had taken so much from you! After James and Lily were killed and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban your world fell apart! You were no longer the happy smiling person that you were before. Now it was few and far between when you smiled. 

“Y/n, everything will be alright. You can meet Harry now. It will do him good to have you in his life.”

Hearing your nephew’s name seemed to perk you up. It perked you up and made your heartache at the same time. 

“What if he hates me, Remus?’

Remus gave you a kind smile. 

“Harry isn’t that way. What happened with the Dursleys was no fault of your own.” 

You had to fight the urge to scowl when you heard the Dursley’s name. They were the reason that you never had any contact with Harry. When he was left in their care, they didn’t want any freaks in their home. They were “putting an end to the rubbish.” 

When you begged for some time with your young nephew they told you to leave and never darken their doorway again or there would be legal consequences. You were ready to fight them with everything that you had but it was Dumbledore that made you stand down. 

_It is for the best that you stay away, for now, Y/n. I know that you are his aunt and godmother but you have no chance of gaining anything in this. You’re the wife of a mass murderer. That is going to hurt your chances. The Dursely’s have a safe two-parent home. For now, you must let events unfold.”_

Part of you still held a grudge against Dumbledoor but as you got older you understood more. At the time, you were in no shape to be a mother. 

_Sirius_

Your heart broke just thinking his name. The past had been so unkind to the two of you! You didn’t believe that Sirius was a murder. Never in a million years would you have believed that! It didn’t matter how many times that you screamed at Barty Crouch sr that it was Pettigrew who betrayed your brother and sister-in-law as well as “blew himself up”...he didn’t believe you.

Remus clearing his throat pulled you from your thoughts. Again, he knew where your mind was going. Remus felt slightly guilty that he hadn’t told you Sirius was inside. 

“Come, we should go inside before you catch a cold.” 

You lifted your black skirt and walked up the steps as Remus began to unlock the door. Remus pushed the door open and motioned you inside. Darkness was all that you could see as you stepped in. 

“It's still nice and cozy in here.” 

You muttered as Remus chuckled. 

“I’m glad to see that you still have your sense of sarcasm.” 

“Oh yes. Somethings will never change.” 

You said with a smirk before following Remus into what was Mrs. Black’s reading room. Just being back in this room made you want to turn up your nose. Walburga Black was a horrible woman! Horrible may have been too nice of a comment to describe her! You never liked the woman. Her beliefs and how she did Sirius made you loathe being in her presence for just a moment. 

You were pulled from your thoughts the moment a set of arms wrapped around you. Squeaking, you looked into Molly Weasley’s eyes as she pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Y/n Black! It is so good to see you, my dear! It has been so long! You’re looking well. Where have you been? We have missed you so!”

Molly slowly let you go enough to breathe. You hadn’t changed much in the course of 15 years. 

“Hi, Molly. It’s good to see you too. I have been working in France. I had to get out of England because...well...you know.”

Molly’s cheerful smile faded. She knew exactly what you were talking about. Being forbidden from seeing your nephew and losing your husband was more than a good reason to go somewhere else. 

“I understand but you're back now! Harry will be here in a few days and you can start a new life with…”

Molly stopped talking when Remus signaled for her to stop. She had forgotten about Sirius’ ignorant request to not inform you that he was back. Molly had begged him to be honest from the get-go. Sirius just walking out and surprising you probably wasn’t going to go so well! 

You didn’t seem to notice Molly’s whole _“start a new life with”_ comment instead you were looking around the room.

“This place has not changed a bit. I am waiting for that horrible old hag to pop out and start screeching at me for seducing her son and causing her heart to be broken.” 

“Don’t insult my poor mistress!”

You jumped the moment that Kreacher stepped out of the shadows. The house-elf looked worse than you remembered! 

“You! You're still alive?”

Kreacher nodded. 

“I live to serve the house of Black. My poor mistress was so distressed that you as a filthy blood traitor married into our family. It was a great tragedy for our family.” 

You rolled your eyes. This wasn’t the first time that you had heard Kreacher muttering this nonsense. After you married Sirius, you had tried to convince him to try speaking with his mother again. Looking back, it was a horrible idea but Sirius did because you asked. The only thing that transpired from that was Mrs. Black screaming and calling the two of you blood traitors and to never come to her home again. 

“Kreacher, go clean something.” 

You snapped. Kreacher muttered something about you never being his mistress and waddled out of the room. When he was gone, you turned to Remus who was shaking his head. 

“Adorable, isn’t he?”

Molly shook her head and motioned you forward. 

“Why don’t you come with me for some tea? We have a lot to catch up on.” 

You followed Molly into the dining room. Molly motioned to the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in just a moment. Make yourself comfortable.” 

You walked to the window before muttering _“fat chance.”_

(Meanwhile) 

Remus sat down as Sirius walked into the room. It was the first time that Sirius had looked excited about something in a long time! 

“Is she here?”

Remus nodded. 

“She is. Sirius, I would approach this carefully. Y/n has been through a lot over the years. I don’t want her to have a heart attack the moment that she sees you.” 

Sirius quickly walked to the dining room door and smiled the moment that he saw you. Nothing had changed. You still looked like the beautiful woman that he married 16 years ago. Falling in love with you had been so easy! From going to childhood friends to lovers in the last year at Hogwarts had been the easiest thing that Sirius had ever done! 

“She is still so beautiful.” 

Sirius said in a dreamy tone. Remus smiled. You had been the girl that changed Sirius. You were the girl that tamed the bad boy! 

Remus stood up to join his friend. 

“Yes, she is.” 

(Meanwhile)

You stood watching the muggle children play. In ways, you were jealous of them. You envied their youth and innocence. How lucky they were to not have to worry about the things that you did.

“Such a pretty thing, Mrs. Black.”

 _That voice!_ Your heart seemed to stop the moment that you heard it. Spinning around, you stood stagnant when you saw Sirius. Was your mind playing tricks on you? Surely it was! There was no way that Sirius stood in front of you. 

Sirius quickly closed the gap that separated the two of you. He looked down at you with a smile before taking your hand in his. He brought your hand to his lips and pressed a series of soft kisses to the back of your hand and wrist. Sirius closed his eyes as if he was savoring the moment. 

“Sirius…”

You managed to squeak out his name. Sirius smiled and stroked his hand down the left side of your cheek. 

“You still wear the same perfume.” 

He said with a cheeky grin. You were still unable to move. Everything about this moment was what you had dreamt of for so long. Sirius still looked like the man that you had fallen in love with. He was still handsome Sirius Black, however, you could see where prison had aged him. 

“Y/n...I’ve missed you!” 

Finally, your brain clicked out of its stunned mode and allowed you to move. You quickly stood on your tiptoes and threw your arms around Sirius’ shoulders. He quickly wrapped an arm around you before tilting your face to his. Your eyes closed as the kiss began. 

Neither of you spoke for a few moments. You couldn’t pull away. One of your hands had slid from his shoulder to grasp onto the lapel of his jacket. 

Without speaking, the two of you had the same thing going through your heads.. _your last kiss._

_Sirius had just been sentenced to the rest of his life in Azkaban. Barty Crouch Sr took some pity on Sirius and yourself. He gave you three minutes to say goodbye to each other. Three measly minutes! The two of you were in tears as Sirius held you against his shaking body._

_“I’ll do everything that I can to get you out! This isn’t fair!”_

_You whimpered against his lips. Sirius tightened his hold on you as he kissed you feverishly. He had just lost his best friend now he was about to lose his young bride and be in a small cell all of his life!_

_“Y/n, I need you to be strong! There are going to be a lot of bad things said about us in the coming days. I never did anything...just know that I will always love you!”_

_You put a hand to his mouth._

_“Darling, I know! I love you!”_

_Barty Crouch Sr finally had enough and motioned to the two other wizards in the room to break this up. The moment that you were yanked out of your husband’s arms, Sirius started yelling to be let go. Sobs wracked your body as you listened to Sirius screaming your name...._


	2. Chapter 2

_“You’ll never see him again.”_

Your eyes snapped open. The darkness of the room surrounded you leaving you almost gasping for air. For a moment, you couldn’t help wondering if the events of that day had been only a dream? A dark sense of despair filled you leaving you almost panicking. 

You weren’t sure why the feeling bothered you so. This was a feeling that you awoke to plenty of times in the past years. It seemed anytime that you dreamed of Sirius in any form of romantic way a nightmare was always to follow. For whatever reason, you weren’t allowed to think of the man you loved in a romantic light anymore. 

Maybe it wasn’t being allowed to _dream romantically_ but your brain coming back to say…

 _“It was only a dream! You’ll never touch him again!”_

You swallowed, wanting to fight back the impending panic attack. There had been too many nights spent rocking back and forth in sobs or looking at your wedding album as a sobbing. 

A warm body moving beside you quickly pulled you from your thoughts. Instant relief flooded through you as the moment you realized Sirius was lying beside you. He lay with one arm behind his head. _He still sleeps the same way_ , you thought with a smile. You blushed the moment Sirius’ dark eyes fluttered open. A smirk crossed his face as Sirius looked at you.

“Come over here and keep me warm.” 

You didn’t need to be told twice before pouncing on top of Sirius. He quickly pulled you down into a soft kiss.

“This is the way that we meant to wake up.”

Sirius muttered before kissing a small path down your neck. Your eyes clenched shut as you enjoyed every small touch Sirius had to give you. 

“Is it a dream?”

You whispered as Sirius rocked his hips against your body. Your eyes closed, savoring the feeling of impending intimacy. 

“Then it's a good one.”

Sirius replied. He had no plans to let you get within two feet of him anytime soon. There were 15 years worth of lovemaking to catch up on and Sirius didn’t plan to waste a moment of time. He knew that he would have to get a grip on himself when Harry arrived but for now, he had you all to himself. 

_Has she been with anyone else?_

The dark thought crept back into Sirius’s mind. He was internally furious with himself for wondering that thought alone. The snob in him didn’t want to admit that he spent a good chunk of time in prison wondering if you had moved on or not. What if you fell in love with someone else? Someone like...Snape.  
The mere thought of Snape putting his miserable hands on you made Sirius’ temper rage. 

“Have you slept with anyone else while I was away?”

The question came out quicker than Sirius meant for it to. Your shocked face told Sirius all that he needed to know. 

“What?”

You snapped before getting off of Sirius. The question shocked you to the core! Why would he even think something like that? 

You scooted to the edge of the bed and stared angrily at the floor. 

“What kind of question is that?” 

You asked coldly. Sirius sighed and sat up. He lit a cigarette and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“It's a fair one. I was locked away in prison. You were young and beautiful. It was completely possible for you to move on.” 

You jumped up and quickly started searching for your missing clothes. 

“That is a horrible question! I married you! No one else has touched me.” 

Sirius groaned when he realized that you were angry. He quickly put out the cigarette and got out of bed. 

“I’m sorry, love. Come here.” 

You didn’t speak for a moment as Sirius wrapped his arm around you.

“Y/n, I’m sorry. That was on my mind for years.” 

You were quiet for a moment before pulling Sirius back in bed with you. Sirius quickly wrapped the duvet around your bodies. 

“Y/n?”

Your eyes rolled up to his.   
“Again, the answer is no. When you put this ring on my finger it meant that I was for you and you only.” 

Sirius was relieved by the comment. The two of you lay in silence looking at the ceiling. Sirius’ long fingers stroked through your hair. After a few moments, Sirius chuckled. 

“What?”

You asked. Sirius eased your leg over his hip. 

“I never thought that we would be making love in my old bedroom.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the thought too. If Sirius’ mother was alive and knew what the two of you were in here doing she would have died of a heart attack! 

“Right under the pictures of your muggle models in bikinis.” 

You said with a smirk. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Oh please! I put those up long before you agreed to be my girlfriend. You provided a lot better company than they did. You were such a tease in the beginning.” 

It was your turn to roll your eyes! 

“You are a fine one to talk about being a tease! You flirted with any girl that would look your way!” 

Sirius shrugged. 

“I couldn’t get the girl that I wanted to flirt with me no matter how shamelessly I tried...until that night on the Astronomy Tower. You had me under your spell and still haven’t let me go.” 

“The things you say.” 

You said, happily. The two of you lay in silence for a few moments. Sirius’ face went cold before looking down at you sadly.

“Remember the last time we were in this house?”

Your happy smile faded. Of course, you remembered! How could you forget the last time that you were here? You didn’t want to remember it but you couldn’t help thinking back on the memory.

_It was two weeks after Sirius had proposed. The two of you sat in the study of Mr. and Mrs. Black’s living room. Had it been your way, the two of you would have never been here in the first place! Sirius was dead set on getting his grandmother’s engagement ring for you. It didn’t matter how many times you had tried to tell him that you didn’t need some grand ring to show his love for you; Sirius wouldn’t listen.  
You sat quietly at Sirius’ side as the two of you waiting for his mother to come into the room. Looking around the room, you couldn’t help but shiver. The house was so dark and cold! You glanced at your fiance and couldn’t help but wonder how horrible this had to be for Sirius? He hadn’t been home since he moved in with your family at 16. _

_His parents hadn’t written one letter to check on him! They didn’t care if their oldest son even had the things that he needed to survive! In fact, Regulus had let it slip to you in a conversation that Walburga blasted her son off of the family tapestry. Regulus had tried to reason with his mother briefly, however, once the possibility of losing grace in his mother’s eyes happened Regulus backed off._

_You let your eyes glance back to Sirius. He didn’t look like the man that you had fallen in love with. Now he looked like the sullen boy that was in the Black family photos. He wasn’t the boy that always smiled and was full of jokes. His eyes didn’t deviate from the fire that was going in the fireplace. You wanted to tell him how handsome he looked in the dark suit that he was wearing but decided not to. Sirius didn’t seem like he was up for being told how handsome that he was at the moment._

_Swallowing, you looked around the room again. The expensive black dress that you were wearing seemed suddenly hot. Sirius had bought it for you a week beforehand saying “it looked nice.” Reading between the lines, you decided it was to make the two of you look good upon visiting his parents. Sirius wanted to show his parents that he was making it just fine and was able to provide for his future wife without his family's money. That was only partially true though. If Sirius’ uncle had left him a very nice inheritance, the two of you would be like most new couples starting out. The two of you owed his uncle Alphard so much! Coincidentally, the two of you were most likely the reason that he was also blasted off of the family tapestry._

_“What do you mean he is here?”_

_You felt Sirius tense when a shrill voice came from the other room. The sound of high heels clicking on the floor made your heart pound!_

_A moment longer Walburga stomped into the room with her husband at her heels. She was a beautiful woman but her beauty was all that she had! Orion, meanwhile, walked after his wife quickly. He looked as displeased to see his son as his wife did. It took all you had to swallow a fit of rage back You wanted nothing more than to tell Sirius’ family exactly what you thought of them. It wouldn’t matter though. As big headed as they were, it would probably roll right over their heads._

_“What do you want?”_

_Walburga snapped in Sirius’ direction. Sirius gave his mother a brilliant smile and flipped his shoulder-length hair over his shoulder._

_“Good to see you lot too. Don’t worry, this will not be a regular thing. I don’t expect invitations to Sunday tea or anything. I want grandmother Irma’s engagement ring. It was promised to me.”_

_Walburga and Orion looked at each other clearly thinking about their son’s request. Walburga was the first to speak. It wasn’t to Sirius but to you directly._

_“I suppose you are the girl? Who are you?”_

_“She is Y/n Potter.”_

_Walburga scowled at Sirius._

_“Can she talk or do you have to do that for her?”_

_“I can talk just fine, thank you.”_

_You replied coldly. Walburga raised one of her perfect eyebrows._

_“Potter...hmm...I should have seen this coming. Your family is the reason that my son is no longer in our family.”_

_Sirius’ hand tightened on yours but you were not about to back down._

_“Oh no ma’am, you have alienated your son yourself. My family has just taken him in and showed him the love that he clearly didn’t get from your lot. It must be truly dreadful being such a miserable egotistical old hag and would disown your own child for some pureblood nonsense! Shame on you...all of you!”_

_Walburga was stunned by your acidic tone. Clearly, no one had ever spoken to her in this tone. Regulus jumped up, hoping to diffuse the situation._

_“At least she is a pureblood, eh?”_

_Walburga shook her head._

_“That is why your family is the laughing stock of the pureblood families!”_

Sirius jumped up, his handsome face twisted with rage. 

“That’s it! Let’s go Y/n! I’ll buy you a much nicer ring that doesn’t have my family’s god awful reputation tied to it.” 

You pulled yourself from the memory with a headshake. Sirius was looking up at the ceiling. 

“Oh yes, I remember well. We were so young then.” 

Sirius sat up as the sunlight began to pour into the room. He chuckled and looked back to you with a smile.   
“You sure showed that horrible old hag who was boss.” 

You smiled, still proud of your comeback to Walburga. 

“I would do it again too. I am going to go downstairs and help Molly with breakfast.” 

Sirius gave you a pout. 

“Harry will be here the day after tomorrow and I’ll have to be good!” 

You slowly pulled on your abandoned dress.

“Yes, you will and we have all day today and all night. You’ll be just fine. Besides, you need to eat. You aren’t as young as you used to be.” 

Sirius gave you a scowl and started buttoning up his shirt. 

“That may be true but I think we can both agree I haven’t changed that much.”

You rolled your eyes before pressing a kiss to his chin. 

“You can prove it to me later.” 

When you walked into the kitchen, Molly looked up from the frying pan. She gave you a kind smile. 

“Feeling well?”

You nodded eagerly and took the cup of tea that she held out to you. 

“Much better now.” 

Molly giggled and went back to her cooking. You drank your tea quietly for a few moments before turning to find something to do.

“What would you like me to do?”

Molly glanced over her shoulder.

“I seem to remember that you make wonderful eggs. I was telling Arthur not long ago how much I would love some of the strawberry jam that you used to make.” 

Smiling, you made a mental note to surprise Molly with a jar later.

“Hint taken.” 

You said.

“Are things better between Sirius and yourself now, dear?”

You nodded.

“They are. I mean we have a lot that we are going to have to work through. We’ve been apart for many years. I am sure there are things that have changed about ourselves that we will have to work through. There are things about him that I can tell are different. Azkaban has changed him, as you can imagine. It changed both of us.”

Molly watched with you with that motherly expression of concern that she wore so well. 

“I’m sure it has. Everything will work out, dear. The two of you can get your lives back on track to the way they were supposed to. The two of you will make some lovely children.” 

You looked down sadly feeling like you had been punched in the stomach.

“That won’t happen.” 

Molly turned. 

“What do you mean?” 

You looked up and rubbed your forearm. 

“I can’t get pregnant. Sirius and I found out not long after we were married. That’s why taking care of Harry was so important to us.” 

Molly put her hands over her mouth. 

“Oh, darling! I am so sorry!” 

You shook your head. 

“It's fine! You didn’t know and I have come to accept it.”

Molly still looked unconvinced. 

“Well, I am going to go round up everyone for breakfast. You know, I have a couple of kids that I can loan you.” 

You smiled. 

“That’s tempting.” 

Molly turned and walked out of the room feeling rather embarrassed and heartbroken. 

You, meanwhile, looked down at the cup of tea in your hand. That feeling of soul-sucking sadness rolled in like it usually did when someone mentioned the aspect of children. You hadn’t thought about the time that you were given the awful news in some time. For the first time in a long time, you decided to lose yourself in that memory…

_“We can go home.”_

_You looked up at Sirius as he made the idle comment. The two of you stood on James and Lily’s front doorstep about to go in for dinner. You shook your head._

_“No, Sirius. I want to go. Besides, if we go home we will be just miserable. I want to see Harry. Lily has just been home from the hospital for a few days.”_

_Sirius only nodded. You could tell that he was still upset too. The two of you hadn’t said much since leaving the doctor. Sirius stood a moment before pulling you into his arms._

_“Everything will be fine. We don’t have to have children to be happy.”_

_A moment later, the door opened stopping further conversation. James stood on the other side with his happy smile._

_“There you two are! We’ve been wondering where you’ve been!”_

_You walked inside before Sirius and heard him muttering something about doctors taking forever. James laughed._

_“Tell me about it!”_

_He wrapped his arms around you in a quick hug._

_“Are you feeling alright?”_

_You only nodded. James' gleeful smile faded as he immediately knew something was wrong._

_“Y/n?”_

_You shook your head as Lily walked in holding a small bundle. The last thing that you wanted was to spoil this moment with your nephew. Lily smiled as she placed baby Harry in your arms._

_“Oh Lily, he’s adorable!”_

_You said, happily. Harry didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by being jostled around for the moment._

_“So when can we expect the two of you to have a little one? Harry will need a playmate.”_

_You slowly looked up to see Sirius shaking his head at James who was questioning his best friend silently._

_“I might as well tell you both. We won’t be having children. Apparently, I can’t get pregnant. It's not from lack of trying either. We have been trying since we got married.”_

_Lily’s hands immediately went to her mouth as James put a hand on Sirius’ back._

_“Sweetheart, I am so sorry!”_

_Lily said, fighting the tears. James quickly came in._

_“Maybe you should get a second opinion?”_

_Sirius shook his head._

_“It's alright, mate. We’ll just spoil the hell out of your kids. Like you can lend them to us and we can send them back to you flying on high on sweets. You know, now that I say that out loud...that doesn’t sound very good.”_

You were pulled from the memory when a hand closed on your wrist. Jumping back, you froze seeing Severus Snape looking at you coldly. 

“Have you lost your hearing in addition to your mind?”

You frowned, knowing this conversation wouldn't go well. The last time that you had seen your ex-friend, he was offering to marry you since “your bastard husband” clearly couldn’t do the job. 

“Excuse me but I wasn’t listening to you in the slightest.” 

Snape’s frown intensified. 

“I see you are back with Sirius. While I am not thrilled about it I am not surprised.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“What did you expect, Severus? I am married to Sirius! I love him! I have a chance to make things work with him and get a second chance at life. You can bet all of the dark magic in the world that I am going to take it.” 

Snape didn’t say anything for a moment. He was half expecting you to say something colder.   
“He’s ruined you, you know. You used to be such a kind woman. Now you are snarky and cold as the rest of the Black family.” 

You were horrified at that comment! The last thing that you were was anything like Walburga, Bellatrix, or any of those other crazies! 

“You don’t know me at all.” 

“Clearly.” 

Snape replied before continuing. 

“The moment you began dating Sirius you changed. You’re big-headed brother and darling husband made my life hell and you did nothing. Just like Lily.”

You threw the teacup that you were holding down and started for your wand. 

“And you were a death eater! I didn’t know you either because my friend wouldn't have done any of those horrible things!” 

Snape stepped back. The last thing that he was about to do was get into a full-fledged duel with you in the middle of a house. It didn’t matter if he liked you or not now, he still didn’t want to physically harm you.

“You don’t know what I would do because you were too busy playing house with Black! You had a pureblood husband and was busy making a name for yourself. After he was locked up, I wanted to care for you!”

You shook your head. 

“I didn’t want you! I was married to whom I wanted!”

Snape laughed bitterly. 

“It looks like you have what you wanted again. The two of you make the perfect little overachiever couple! It will be funny when you fall pregnant and have a child with a convict. The child will have a father that can’t leave the house. It will be amusing to watch.” 

You had begun to tremble with rage by this point. 

“You son of a bitch!”

“That’s enough!”

Both Snape and yourself turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway. His face was angry. The expression alone let you know that he had heard the whole conversation. 

“Well well, Sirius. How kind the two of you are for coming out in public.”

Sirius glared at Snape. He wanted nothing more than to punch the other man in the face! Cursing him sounded like a better idea! 

“You’re not to talk to her again. Maybe you forgot the hell that I made your life in school and I will be happy to do it again. Y/n, come on.” 

Sirius’ hand locked around your wrist before pulling you from the room leaving Snape to his brooding...


	3. Chapter 3

“Sirius, can you slow down!” 

You squealed as he practically dragged you from the kitchen into the living room. Sirius finally let you go before running a hand through his hair. 

“Snape asked you to marry him?” 

You sighed. This was not how you wanted _this_ conversation to go! In fact, you didn’t plan on telling Sirius about this at all! You knew his hot temper and this was going to be furious! 

“Sirius, I said no because I am married to you! You can’t be double married! Even in our world that isn’t right!” 

Sirius started laughing. You stepped back, feeling a little uncomfortable. 

“Love, maybe you should breathe?” 

Sirius’ hands were trembling and you were waiting for him to punch a hole in the wall. 

“So you love him too? You love the one man that I hate more than Peter-fucking-Pettigrew!” 

You shook your head. Where the hell was this coming from? You didn’t love Snape! In fact, you never wanted anything to do with Snape after finding out that he was a death eater. 

“No! I don’t love him! I love you!” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“Right. I asked you when we were making love if there was someone else and you lied to me. Apparently, you have changed a lot in the past years.” 

Now you were mad! Mad was putting it lightly! That comment that came out of his mouth made you want to strangle the man! 

“Sirius Orion Black you stop this right now! I haven’t changed at all! If I didn’t love you, I would have never spent almost every day of these past 15 years crying because no one would listen to me about you being innocent! Maybe it's you that's changed!” 

You turned and stormed from the room without another word. Walking into the dining room, Remus looked up from a book that he was reading. 

“That didn’t sound so good.” 

You ran a hand through your hair before beginning to pace. 

“Level with me here, Remus. Have I done anything to make myself an unfaithful wife in the last years?”

Remus leaned back in his chair. 

“Actually it's quite the opposite. You have been nothing more than faithful to him.” 

You pointed to the living room. 

“Go talk to grumpy in there!” 

Remus stood up. He patted your shoulder before turning and walking into the living room. Sirius stood looking out the window angrily. 

“Do you think that you handled that appropriately?” 

Sirius didn’t turn around. He was fuming. Hearing those words was enough to make Sirius want to become a murderer! Apparently, you had missed the whole “I was sitting in prison wondering what my wife was doing” speech. 

“What does it matter?” 

Remus sighed. 

“It matters 100%. Sirius, Y/n has gone through hell without you. She lost her husband, almost lost her job as an Auror, lost her brother, best friend, nephew….everything she held dear to her. You didn’t see the way that people stared at her when she walked down the street or whispered about her. Y/n has gone through hell these past 15 years. Snape didn’t help any! You need to fix this! Sirius, you have been in love with her since you were a child. Do you really want to lose that?” 

Sirius turned. His grey eyes focused on Remus. The expression on his face alone told Remus that he had gotten through all of the stubborn. Sirius ran a hand through his hair again. 

“She’s really gone through hell, huh?”

Remus nodded. 

Y/n is a proud lady but yes...she has gone through hell. FYI, she wants nothing to do with Snape.” 

Sirius shook his head.

“He made a comment that pushed me over the edge. The git made a comment about how I wouldn’t be able to properly provide for her...how I wouldn’t be a good father if…”

Remus frowned. He really didn’t want to have that conversation again. The last time that Sirius talked about you not being able to be pregnant, he was drunk off of his ass. It took both Remus and James to get their very drunk best friend home. 

“Sirius, Y/n can’t….”

Sirius held up a hand. 

“I KNOW! That really wasn’t my point. Snape essentially said that I won’t be able to take care of my own wife.” 

Remus took a breath. 

“Sirius, Y/n has high hopes for everything to work out.” 

Sirius snorted. 

“Yeah, she has high hopes for her big loser!” 

Remus calmly rolled his eyes. This was obviously going to be a long difficult conversation! 

“Sirius, you know that isn’t true. You are a good person who bad things have happened to. Y/n and yourself have a chance to start over. The two of you are able to take care of Harry and provide a life he hasn’t had. Don’t spoil it over things that Severus Snape says.” 

Sirius looked down at his feet before meeting his friend’s face. 

“I better go talk to Y/n.” 

Meanwhile…

You walked upstairs trying to find a way to calm down. Maybe it was best to let Sirius calm down and when he was rational try the whole reasoning thing again. 

“Filthy blood traitors are still contaminating my poor mistress' house.” 

You sighed and turned to see Kreacher sneaking around in the corner. 

“Is that necessary?”

You snapped. Kreacher looked up at you with his usual sneering face. 

“Filthy whore.” 

“Shut up, Kreacher!” 

You spun around to see Sirius in the doorway. He glared at the house-elf as the being left the room still muttering about Sirius being a blood traitor among other things. You shook your head wanting nothing to do with the vile elf. 

“Ignore him.”

Sirius said softly.

“He never liked me very much...not surprising though.” 

When you didn’t respond, Sirius sighed. He knew that look very well! Anytime he fucked up that was the look that he received. 

“Ah, I see that you aren’t talking to me. I know that look well.” 

You turned and walked back into the bedroom not saying anything. The bedroom door closing told you exactly what you expected. Sirius was not going to let this go. 

When his hands wrapped around your waist in that all too familiar fashion it took all that you had to not turn around and turn into a blubbering mess. This whole experience was turning you into a total Mary Sue. Oh well. You thought. 

“Y/n, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I’m just so angry over how our lives have turned out. Listening to Snape talk about me not being really able to care for you the way that I should kind of made me see red.” 

You stood motionless for a moment before turning in Sirius’ arms. 

“This is where you go hex him and tell him to shut the fuck up. Sirius, once we get a hold of Pettigrew you won’t have to hide anymore. You can pick up your male pride and start where we were years ago.”

Sirius didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Male pride?”

You smiled before reaching into your pocket. 

“I found something that you may want back.” 

You slid his wedding ring back onto his finger. Sirius smiled down at his hand. 

“Since the day you put it on my hand for the first time.” 

He leaned down pressing his lips to yours. You sighed against his lips before twirling your fingers in his hair. 

“Are you trying to come onto me? Maybe a makeup for that little spat downstairs?” 

Sirius gave you an eyebrow wiggle before quickly spinning you around. His right hand reached up your skirt and squeezed your thigh. 

“I bet if I go a little further north I will find out and you want it as much as I do.” 

“I think that you may be right. We are going to have to get a grip on ourselves soon. We can’t just start snogging in front of Harry. I don’t want to give him a complex.” 

Sirius laughed. 

“There are plenty of places in this house to hide for a quickie. Besides last night was more like a quickie than taking our time...and catching up.”

“We made love until 3 am.”

You giggled as Sirius started working the rest of your dress off. He would have preferred to just rip the thing off of you but it looked expensive. Sirius had to fight back a moan the moment that your lingerie came into his view. You fought back a moan as his hands cupped your breasts greedily. 

“You have a choice. Do you want me inside of you or my face between your legs for the next hour?” 

“I….I…”

Sirius chuckled against your neck before sliding a hand into your knickers.

“Come on love, I need an answer. Are you getting shy on me now? Remember the time I did this to you in potions that time? I thought you were going to scream in class.”

You pressed your head back against his shoulder. 

“You were such a tease. You’re still a tease.” 

“A little late to change now.” 

He said before tugging hard enough on the lace fabric to make your knickers to go to shreds.

“I rather liked those.” 

You said as Sirius gently bent you over the desk. 

“I can buy you another pair.” 

Sirius said slowly undoing his pants and kicking them away from the two of you. 

“I think I would rather be inside of you.”

Sirius said in that deep voice that made all of your nerves stand on edge. He took a deep breath before pushing in. You closed your eyes while silently putting a silencing charm on the room. The last thing that you wanted was for anyone in the house to hear the noise that was about to come out of that room! It would be awkward having to face them. You chuckled at the thought of wishing Sirius’ mother’s portrait could hear this. The howling old hag could hear exactly what her son was made of! 

_...what her son is made of…_

You moaned at the thought! You were being stuffed with exactly what her son was made of! The crazy old bat would go crazy if she knew what the two of you were doing in her beloved house. 

Sirius pushing in a little harder made all thoughts leave your head. Your eyes rolled backward with each thrust. Your body was most definitely going to need to get used to this again! 

You cried out pathetically when Sirius pulled out. Standing up straight, you quickly spun around as Sirius took off the rest of his clothes. He gave you that damned raised eyebrow that could turn you from a good girl to a bad girl in 2 seconds. 

“On my lap, darling.” 

He quickly lay back on the bed and gave you that steely gaze. You stood motionless a moment longer before quickly doing as you were told. Putting your legs on either side of his body, you took his length from tip to base. It was Sirius’ turn to moan. 

“Naughty girl.” 

You reached behind you quickly removing the bra that was still on. Sirius gave you a dark mirthful little smile before sitting up enough to get his hands on your chest. You threw your head back as Sirius’ mouth wrapped around your nipple. Between his deep thrusts and mouth nipping at your breasts; you wouldn’t last long. 

“So close…”

You whimpered. Sirius quickly lay back and wrapped his hands around your waist. 

“I can do something about that.” 

Before you could say anything, he was slamming into you so hard and fast that you couldn’t formulate a thought. When your body clenched around his, you were pleased to hear Sirius moan. 

“I’m going to come if you do that again.” 

You grinned and squeezed him again. Whether it be the mixture of rough lovemaking, Sirius’ words, or the feeling of him coming hard inside of you; you came apart screaming your lover’s name. 

When you could open your eyes, Sirius was looking up at you with a shit-eating grin. He quickly held his arms up to pull you down to him. 

“Was that good?”

You asked, snuggling your face into his chest as Sirius lit a cigarette. 

“Check your undercarriage.” 

He said, inhaling as there was a knock on the door. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“This is the problem with a house full of people...no one can stay occupied. Who is it?”

Sirius yelled the last part, hoping whoever it was would run away. From the other side of the door came Remus’ voice. 

“I am sorry to disturb but I thought that you should know Harry is here early.” 

Sirius glanced at you and quickly put out his cigarette and started pulling on his abandoned clothes. He quickly turned and looked at you. One look told him exactly what he needed to know. You were a nervous wreck.

“Y/n, it will be okay.”

You nodded, trying to believe what he said. Sirius was across the room. He tilted your face to his. 

“He will love you. It's impossible to meet you and not fall in love you.” 

You could only hope that Sirius was right...


End file.
